


Wounded

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader gets hurt during a mission. Steve cleans her injuries. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

“Agh!”

You tried to breathe through the pain of the needle weaving in and out of your flesh as Steve stitched you up. The fight between you and a temporarily brainwashed Black Widow proved to be a nasty battle. You set out on a mission to save your friend, who thankfully got her bearings back before she did any permanent damage to your life. After apologizing profusely, Natasha helped you back to the Avengers tower, where you now laid while Steve bandaged the wound on your leg.

“Y/N-”

“Nat, stop.” You tried, but she continued.

“I’m so so sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“I know, it’s okay. Steve’s pretty good with his hands.” You tried to joke, but winced when Steve touched your left side. “Fuck!”

Worry and guilt washed over Natasha’s face. “Y/N, please, let me do something. What do you need?”

“Whiskey.” The word was forced and hoarse as Steve pressed harder on your ribcage. “Whole bottle.”

Natasha nearly leapt for the door and headed for the bar downstairs. Steve chewed at the inside of his lip as he examined you. He looked timid, opening and closing his mouth as if to say something.

“Can you sit up, Y/N? I’m gonna need to get this off.” He motioned to your shirt. In order to fix the gash on your thigh, Steve had to cut your jeans off, leaving you in a cute, yet slightly inappropriate for the current situation, pair of red lace panties.

Steve was a friend and a colleague. You saved each others asses on more occasions than you could count. Sure, you were close. Just about as much with him as you were with Natasha. But you had never been so vulnerable in front of him, and neither he to you.

You tried to sit up, but fell back into the chair with a sigh. “Just cut it, Steve.” You sighed, defeatedly.

He tried to mask the sound of him swallowing the lump in his throat by clearing it, but not before you saw his adams apple bob and his cheeks blush. Although you were in pain, you couldn’t help but smile at his bashfulness. That was until you heard the fabric of your shirt being ripped in half. Instead of using scissors like he did on your jeans, Steve pulled the material to shreds with his hands. Which was all in the name of hot.

Pieces of your shirt fell to the floor and you were left in your, luckily matching, bra and panties. Your breaths became more shallow and your heart pounded inside of your chest as Steve’s hands touched your skin. He leaned in closer to get a better look as his fingertips rubbed softly against your flesh.

“I think it’s probably just a couple of bruised ribs. You’re gonna need to take it easy while you heal.” He chuckled when you groaned. “Yeah, Y/N, I know that’s not gonna be easy for you. But I’m here if you need anything. As everyone else will be.”

He smiled softly and walked over to the sink to wash off hands and discard the wrappers of the bandages. With a sigh, you prepared yourself for the sting as you sat up and limped toward the infirmary’s bathroom.

“Woah, woah, woah, what are you doing?” Steve was at your side in a second flat, making sure you wouldn’t fall on your one good leg.

“Shower.” You replied brushing him off. “Still got dried blood all over me.” He stepped in front of you, knowing you couldn’t get past him in your injured state. You looked up at him and whined pathetically. “Steve, c’mon. Move. I’m all gross and I need a shower.”

He shook his head disapprovingly. “The shower in there is tiny. You’ll be uncomfortable.” Before you could ask him to suggest something better, he pulled the back collar of his shirt over his head and helped you into it before scooping you up in his arms carefully. “I’ll let you use mine.”

As soon as Steve opened the door, Clint passed by. He stopped in his tracks with a grin plastered on his face.

“Taking good care of little ol’ Y/N here, huh, Cap?”

Steve ignored him and kept walking the short distance to his bedroom. You looked back at Clint to see him wink at you and wiggle his eyebrows. You flicked him off just as Steve turned the corner, only to hear Clint’s laugher echo down the hall.

Once you got to his room, Steve set you down and got the hot water running. You were more than ready to jump into the warmth of the shower, but your aching ribs and bum leg reminded you that you needed to be careful. Slowly, you peeled Steve’s shirt off and put it on the counter.

Knowing your stubbornness all too well, Steve figured you’d decline his offer to aid you. “I’ll uh, I’ll be right out here if you need me, okay?” He gave you a small smile after you nodded and walked back into his bedroom, leaving a crack in the door so he would hear if you called for him.

It took longer than you thought to get out of your bra, but once your panties dropped to the floor, you were able to step into the shower. The water felt incredible as it cascaded down your skin. For the first time that day, you closed your eyes and relaxed. It was nice for a minute, until the thought of Steve in all of his shirtless glory crept around.

The image of his bulging biceps and perky pectorals distracted you while you absentmindedly lathered shampoo in your hands. As you lifted your arms to rub it onto your scalp, you were instantly slapped with remembrance of why you were even in Steve’s bathroom to begin with.

“Mother fu—Goddammit!” You cried out.

“Y/N? What happened? Are you okay?” Steve asked worriedly from the other side of the shower door.

“Yeah, Steve I’m fine I just—ow.” You failed miserably when you tried to raise your arms a second time. It pained you to have to ask, but you had no other choice. “Okay, remember when you got poison ivy and I helped you apply your ointment? Everywhere?” You put emphasis on the word in hopes he’d catch on. It seemed to do the trick, because he was already stripped of his jeans and boxers, stepping under the hot stream of water beside you.

You stiffened, suddenly aware of how close he was and how naked you both were.

He offered you a sweet smile and grabbed for the shampoo, gently massaging it into your hair. “Don’t worry, Y/N. My eyes stay on your eyes.” The feeling of his hands in your hair made your knees weak. Your eyes fluttered closed and you sighed, losing yourself for a moment as you finally relaxed under his touch.

“You could totally look if you wanted to. I don’t even care. God, that feels so good, Steve.” His name fell from your lips in an unintentional moan, but you were too far gone to notice. Steve however, was not. You felt his length twitch against your leg and heard him curse under his breath.

Try as you might, a smile still found it’s way to your lips. Steve stared at you, wide eyed and mouth gaped with rosy cheeks. You shook your head and smiled reassuringly.

“It’s fine, Steve. I’m flattered.” You switched positions with him to rinse the soap out of your hair.

“It’s just, It’s been a while since I, you know.” He tried to explain.

“Steve, hush. I got a little too into it.” You shrugged. “I just love the feeling of a man’s hands in my hair.” Now you were just toying with the poor man. But you couldn’t help yourself. It was exciting to get a rise out of Steve in such an intimate way. And the smirk on his face indicated that he didn’t seem to mind one bit.

You handed him the bottle of body wash and turned so that you were facing the shower wall. A chill ran down your spine with the combination of cold air hitting your wet skin and Steve’s warm, soapy hands rubbing up and down your arms.  
Steve took a step closer. His chest was at your back and you rested against it, allowing him to reach around you and run his hands over your stomach and sides. You flinched when he touched your bruised ribs, but the feeling of his lips on your shoulder calmed you.

“Is this okay?” He whispered.

You nodded and licked your lips, leaning your head back on his shoulder as his hands continued their path upward. But he didn’t give in to you right away. He lathered your chest and your neck, then your shoulder blades and your back. His thumbs rubbed small circles on your hips while his teeth nipped at your ear.

“Dammit Steve, put those hands somewhere more useful before I do it myself.” You demanded.

“Yes ma’am.” He grinned, taking a breast in each hand. First, he caressed them. Cupped them in his palms while his thumbs flicked your nipples.

You backed into him involuntarily, your ass grinding against his hard on and making him growl low in your ear. That was all he needed to take it up a notch.  
He kneaded your breasts, pulling at your hardened nipples while sucking a mark on the back of your neck. Steve gained confidence every time his name fell from your lips. Whether it be a sigh, whimper, or a moan, it all went straight down to his erection.

Steve knelt before you, brushing his hands over your ass and down your legs. He leaned down and peppered soft kisses around your stitches. His bright blue eyes looking up at you from between your thighs made you ache for him.

“Steve, please.” You whined breathlessly. “I-I need you. Please.”

Steve stood up and tangled his hands in your hair, bringing you in for a passionate kiss. His lips were soft, warm, and wet. Your tongue slid across his bottom lip and he eagerly opened his mouth for you. Your injuries prevented you from being able to wrap your arms around his neck, so you settled for raking your nails down his chest instead.

“Y/N, are you sure?” He mumbled into the kiss. “Your wounds are still pretty fresh. What if I hurt you?”

“Steve, I’m gonna hurt you if you don’t pick me up and fuck me into this wall.” You grunted.

He finally obliged, lifting you by the backs of your thighs and wrapping them around his waist. The position stung a little, but the ache was soothed away by Steve’s length rubbing against your cunt. You kissed him deeply, teasing both of you by stroking the tip of his cock between your folds and on your clit.

“Ready?” His eyes returned to the soft kindness you were so used to as he asked you the question. Steve Rogers. Always a gentlemen. Even before he fucks your brains out.

“Ready.” You nodded. 

He slid into you slowly, giving you a moment to adjust to his size. When you gave him the okay to move, he slid out of you just to slam right back in.

Steve’s thrusts were fast and hard. You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck and buried your face in his shoulder to muffle your screams. He knew you couldn’t move the way you wanted, but he had no problem with doing all the work, especially since it made you emit some of the sweetest noises that he’d ever heard.

One of his arms wrapped around your back, securing you to the wall while his free hand held your breast up to his mouth for him to suckle and nip at the sensitive bud. It was such a heavenly sound to hear, Steve’s soft grunts and his wet skin slapping against yours.

The harder your walls clamped around him, the faster his dick throbbed with the anticipation of orgasm. And with his hips faltering with each plunge into you, you knew he was close. You snaked a hand between your bodies, circling your clit and kissing Steve roughly.

“Y/N,” He warned. “I’m—m’gonna,”

“Come for me, Steve. Ngh—I’m right behind you.”

With your permission, he emptied himself into you, his hot stickiness running down your thighs. His frantic thrusts sent you into your own climax; body shaking and scream inducing.

Steve stroked your back softly, soothing you after such strenuous activity on your sore body. You looked up at him and sighed, grinning from ear to ear.

“Wow.” You whispered.

Steve laughed and nodded, kissing your temple and setting you back down. “Why don’t you bunk with me for a while? I can make sure you don’t strain yourself too much or turn the wrong way in your sleep. You must be exhausted.”

You shrugged and pulled him down for a kiss, mumbling against his lips, “I don’t know, Steve. Bundled up in bed with you? Just might catch a second wind.”


End file.
